


A King on His Throne, His Heart in Gentle Hands

by sparklight



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Introspection, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: Sometimes you need to re-establish your position, for yourself if no one else. Zeus has had a trying day, but with some willing and very eager assistance, he'll soon feel better about things.
Relationships: Ganymede/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	A King on His Throne, His Heart in Gentle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseudo-sequel to Zeus Bound, but the only thing reading that would do is give you the background reason for Zeus' state of mind. It's not really necessary otherwise.

Olympos' megaron was a vast open space, with three bands of waves breaking up the frescoes on the wall and the mosaics on the floor. The first was at the top of the walls near the ceiling, the second at the bottom of those walls. The third, less obvious, band of waves ran along the raised, central platform of the hearth. The ceiling was the night sky, the stars made up of tiny gemstones; the half of the ceiling closest to the entrance was the northern half of the sky, the half towards the back, the southern, though hidden from the humans in their sphere by their location on the Earth below. The walls were painted with an array of plants and animals, the floor matched for the sea.

It was, simply, the world.

For as vast as it was, only cut into by the pillars around the hearth, the dais for the throne, the two fine seats on either side next to the throne for Hera and Themis and the pillow-strewn seating that ran along the walls, it could, Zeus had recently realized, seem very small. He circled the space of it, letting his steps fall slow and echo, reminding himself of its size. Stopped near the hearth and stared at the warm, reassuring flicker of the fire, throwing shadows and light around the space. This space was their sphere in the microcosm of the physical room that enclosed the hearth and the throne.

It was his.

Turning around, Zeus took the few steps needed to reach the shallow dais, up onto it and crossed it to the throne. It was partially carved right out of the wall itself and would have accommodated someone even taller and broader than Zeus was, though not so much it dwarfed him when he sat down.

Surveying the space spread out in front of him, Zeus allowed himself to relax into the solid presence of his cushioned seat, of the back of the throne, and the draping fabric. It was familiar and comfortable, offering a spot to see the whole room. There was no one else in here, and the light was warm, the shadows burnished and dancing. He could have gotten up if he wanted to. Stretching, since with no pretence to keep up it was a pleasant indulgence, Zeus closed his eyes and breathed. The air was soft and warm embers, heated nectar and a hint of cool, after-rain freshness. _That_ was most definitely his. All of this was, and would always be so, as he wished it to be. It was a good reminder at the moment, one he needed. 

When the echo of the doors to the megaron closing shuddered through the air, Zeus slowly opened his eyes again, easily spotting the short, slim shadow weaving around the pillars in the portico, then past the doorway into the hall itself. There, the light slid up along strong, shapely limbs and embraced Ganymede like a lover.

He would do the same, soon.

For now, Zeus let his cupbearer approach silently, though his expression spoke well enough for him. He seemed unable to decide whether to settle for quizzical amusement or some small concern as he glanced around the empty hall and back to Zeus. Both, undoubtedly, for the location chosen. Ganymede would soon understand, completely aside from Zeus' enjoyment of taking him wherever Ganymede's hesitation over how public some place might be could be overridden.

Ganymede stopped right at the edge of the dais, cocking his head. "Zeus..?"

Holding a hand up and out, he said nothing and instead watched the stunning youth, letting him figure it out from the circumstances of the situation. Ganymede's brilliant eyes, shadowed though they were with the fire behind him, glittered as his gaze landed on Zeus' hand, the anklet he held in it, and then slid down further and a little sideways, to the short length of rope folded and draped over one armrest. They didn't need to go together, anklet and rope, and often didn't, but together was what Zeus wanted, perhaps even needed, this afternoon. Watching the apple of Ganymede's throat bob as he swallowed roughly and his eyes darkened before his gaze dropped even further, just enough for that brilliant green colour to be shielded by the dark fan of his eyelashes. The graceful supplication of his shoulders and head, as well as the hidden glow of his eyes were a pleasure and a gift, warming something deep in Zeus’ spine. 

This was familiar now; they knew what they were doing. He'd still hesitated in the beginning when it came to take it further, after finding out how much it actually turned Ganymede on that Zeus' power was so complete over him. He could crush the youth with physical strength alone, to say nothing of the damage possible with his power. Neither of those things had anything to do with _this_ , though, with its simple control over Ganymede’s actions from Zeus’ will alone, even if those things had given Zeus a springboard to push off from. Ganymede had been all too willing to follow him, and sometimes, rarely, that was worrying.

Mostly, like right now, it was a heady (re)confirmation of his rightful place.

"Undress." He'd let his voice drop, warm and deep, and Ganymede shivered. Flashed a little smile from under his lowered lashes that was half teeth, cheeks warming up even as he bent to get rid of his sandals first.

"Yes, my lord."

Nothing different from what he might usually say, but context was everything.

Ganymede left a pile of clothes on the floor and stepped naked up on the dais, nascent interest obvious and growing into half-hardness by Zeus' trailing gaze alone. Something which clearly embarrassed his prince somewhat, for the blush on Ganymede’s face had darkened by the point their eyes met again, though Ganymede was still only looking up at him from a half-shielded angle. It emphasized the gentle curve of his smooth cheek and the cut of his jaw. 

He stretched his hand out, offering the anklet, and Ganymede took it with no hesitation at all. Long, graceful fingers traced out the heavy metal, enamelled rows of rope-like decoration around its sides, then the large, polished-smooth round gems of sapphire and emerald that framed the etching of the eagle carrying a lightning bolt in its claws. Ganymede's back bent in a graceful arc as he knelt down to put the anklet on, and it was like watching dawn spread over the land as the light from the fire slid lovingly over Ganymede's tanned skin. It dipped into the shallow trench of his spine and cupped the jutting curve of his shoulderblades, which turned both into a little mountain ranges as his back curved, shadows cast dips and in hollows.

The snap of the anklet closing was loud in the silence, and Zeus could hear Ganymede's breath catch a little, could even pick up the way his heartbeat changed. Warmth followed for it, some tension easing away and letting Zeus sit more deeply in his seat, and he smiled faintly. Ganymede hesitated there, but when Zeus said nothing, he stood up, though there was a slight quirk to his eyebrow - obedient Ganymede may be, most often anyway, but that didn't mean he never questioned. 

His prince would simply have to be patient; all would be revealed in time.

"Come here, then," Zeus said with a smile, holding a hand out, and Ganymede came as easily as a falcon tamed to hand, stopping when his bare toes just barely touched the tip of Zeus' sandals, his fingers brushing the curving edge of Ganymede's right elbow. Zeus shifted his hand in, around Ganymede's arm, his thumb sliding along the thin-skinned, sensitive crease on the inside of the elbow. He squeezed gently until he felt Ganymede melt into the touch, though he remained straight-backed, and felt the earlier easing spread up into his chest, beginning to unwind the harder knot there. "Turn around."

Zeus didn't need to tell Ganymede to fold his arms behind his back; he did that by himself, knowing what the rope was for. It, too, gleamed with gold when Zeus picked it up, unwinding it in his hands with slow indulgence. It was soft like breath between his fingers, half again as thin as Ganymede's own smallest finger, and slid with silken ease around perfectly smooth, olive skin as Zeus tied it around Ganymede's wrists, then wrapped it further, up along his lower arms as well. It was trust even beyond the usual Ganymede placed in him, for no matter how little Ganymede resisting or refusing to do as ordered would actually save him if he _did_ resist, unbound there was still the fiction that he _could_. Trailing his fingers over the bumps of the rope and the softly yielding dips of skin in-between, Zeus closed his hand around both of Ganymede's tied ones and squeezed. It was so easy to enclose both of them with his one hand.

Turning Ganymede around with that grip, he let go and sat back, just _watching_ his cupbearer for a moment. With his arms tied back, Ganymede looked slimmer and even more vulnerable than he would otherwise, emphasizing his lean build and how was basically half as broad as Zeus was. Of course, the comparison wasn't fair; while Ganymede certainly would still be gracefully slender among humans, he was still solidly built. There was just no way he could look anything but like a young willow next to Zeus, who was a broad-shouldered, stately example of his divine kind.

"My lord, if I kneel like this, I might not be able to get up again," Ganymede said, cheeky brightness in his voice and on his face, and Zeus snorted. Smacked the bare hip so close at hand, though the slap was more sound than fury. The twitch of Ganymede jumping from it still warmed Zeus as much as the loud smack had warmed his palm. Fitting his hand where he'd struck, fingers digging into the beautifully curving swell of Ganymede's ass and his thumb caressing the sharply delineated dip of his hipbone, Zeus narrowed his smouldering eyes as he watched his prince. Ganymede shifted his weight just enough to push his hip into Zeus' hand, though he otherwise remained still. Perhaps the boy deserved more punishment than a lone smack, and for more than just speaking out of turn, but punishing Ganymede wasn't what this was about. It wasn't what Zeus either wanted or needed today.

"Did I tell you to speak?" Reproach, but he could not steel his voice anywhere near to where it would need to be to convey true disapproval (admittedly he rarely could), so Ganymede's smile lingered, with his lowered gaze more coy than regretful.

"No, my lord."

"That being so, if I tell you to kneel, you will kneel and do so flawlessly."

And Ganymede would, not only because Zeus believed (knew) he was perfectly capable of fulfilling the command, his balance and grace more than enough to counteract his lack of having his arms free. Ganymede would do so because he wanted to please him, wanted to give Zeus what he wanted, what he'd asked for. It was always gratifying; right now Zeus soaked it up like it was life-giving sunlight. This perfect boy would be the death of him, and Zeus had no way to explain how much he meant, what he would _do_ for him if it was necessary. There were no words or actions that would convey it, so Zeus pared it down to something easily held and understood for the moment. Leaning in, he bypassed the softly parted lips, perfectly pink against his darker skin, and pushed the thick fall of curls out of the way for the express purpose of being able to whisper _right_ against the usually hidden shell of Ganymede's ear.

"Kneel, Ganymede."

###### 

The tickle of his hair being brushed away was a brief warning that still did nothing to shield him from the deep rumble of Zeus' voice so close to Ganymede’s ear, the soft brush of his lips shaping out the order, his breath washing over his skin. Ganymede shivered, the vibration settling in his bones, down into his legs. He knelt. There was nothing else he could do - nothing else he would _want_ to do, for what he wanted was to please Zeus. What he wanted was those large hands on him.

It was really not so hard, to kneel like this. 

It took a shade more thought and care, but that only reminded him of the ropes around his arms, his wrists. Reminders which sparked heat and arousal, settling in his veins and making his skin tingle. Getting up might be a little trickier, but Ganymede would get back up when told to stand with the same care he'd taken to kneel, knees now pressed against the smooth, polished-shiny dais. Because it was what Zeus wanted, and right now, that was all he cared about.

Tipping his head back enough he could at least see past Zeus' knees, Ganymede swallowed briefly. Zeus was always a towering presence; even when he was sitting and Ganymede was standing beside him, he was still a shade taller, and certainly much broader. When Zeus was standing up, Ganymede just barely cleared the bottom of Zeus' chest. Kneeling in front of him, even with Zeus sitting down... It was a little like being faced with a mountain, looming so close over him it seemed ready to fall down on top of him. It was not a bad feeling, and Ganymede cut his gaze away sideways at the flush of heat that gathered in his face, in his groin, making his dick twitch. He could feel Zeus staring at him, the weight of his regard alone like a touch, and his half-hard arousal answered the call further yet. Cheeks burning darker, Ganymede bit his lip.

"Look at me, my prince."

Oh, that was just not fair at all. Heat dripped down from his face and into his chest, but he looked up anyway. Zeus' eyes were glowing, pale, intent like lightning, and Ganymede, without looking away, lowered his lashes a shade and smiled. Watched those bright eyes darken until the silver was nothing, and if Zeus' hand trembled for half of a heartbeat as he reached out, gently grasping Ganymede's chin, well. He wouldn't tell.

Why _wouldn't_ he want to give Zeus whatever he might wish, when he knew exactly what power he had? It was a little scary, honestly, but heady like the finest nectar; Ganymede only acknowledged what he knew to himself very rarely exactly because of that.

It was a little too big to think about, otherwise.

Zeus leaned forward, and Ganymede might get dizzy from the shift of shadows and muscle and Zeus' _presence_ like that, but the hand on his chin kept him steady, tipped his head back for him until his throat was a firm arc and he could go no further. His breath caught just as Zeus kissed him, burned him up from inside out like he had when he'd made him immortal.

The hand was in Ganymede’s hair now, a grip tight enough to send tingles down from his scalp, meeting the sparks Zeus was striking on his tongue. There was nowhere to go, with Zeus leaned forward as he was, his hand pinning him in place bent slightly backwards, his arms tied behind his back and his knees against the dais, Zeus' feet on either side of them, hemming him in. He could feel the ponderous, charged throb of Zeus' essence like this, just beyond his skin, and it would have had him squirming if he could have. There was just no attention to spare to anything but Zeus' lips on his, molding them as he wished, his tongue in his mouth, turning him inside out.

When Zeus finally pulled back an unknown _later_ , Ganymede was trembling, but Zeus, too, was hard; the stretch of his tunic over his lap could hide nothing, when he so rarely chose to wear anything underneath.

"You give your very life-breath so freely," Zeus said quietly, low enough it was less a sound and more of a feeling. He tugged gently on his handful of soft, thick curls, and a shiver slid down Ganymede's spine.

"If you so want it, my god, it's yours." Ganymede smiled, meltingly relaxed despite how hard he was by now, and was rewarded by Zeus roughly swallowing. He leaned in again, but forewent Ganymede's kissed-soft, swollen lips. There was a telling flick of a glance to them that Ganymede only just caught before Zeus' bent his head, dark hair sliding over his collarbones and chest like the dark front of a thunderstorm, clouds heavy and swollen with rain. Zeus latched onto the stretched arch of Ganymede's throat with sharp attention, teeth scraping over the apple of his throat and threatening the soft skin right under the cut of his jaw.

_Zeus_ \---

What came out instead of either name (which he could not utter, the word would just not come, not now, not like this, he didn’t have the right to it) or title was a wordless moan. It was loud enough to echo in the vast hall, and Ganymede swallowed the rest of it with a flustered snap of teeth, a tremble in his throat that soft lips followed intently and that Zeus was threatening to turn into song again. Zeus chuckled against his throat, a sweet, dark thing, and finally let up with both mouth and hand. Sitting back, Zeus watched Ganymede rediscover the freedom of controlling his own head and neck with a small grin. It felt a little weird, honestly, after being unable to move it at all, even for such a short time.

"I'm not going to tell you to stop quieting yourself, but your voice is a gift no matter what comes of it."

"Yes, my lord." Ganymede ducked his head, torn between a flustered moue and a smile. He knew very well what Zeus thought of his voice, and he knew that in a little bit he wouldn't care what came out of him or who might hear, though the megaron was probably empty in its entirety, not just the main hall. It just always took him a bit to stop caring what he sounded like in the throes of passion, no matter that he might wish to give Zeus every little part of him if and as he asked for it.

"And as blessed a sight it is to have you kneeling at my feet," Zeus said, holding a hand out in as much offering as it was beckoning, his voice dropping lower with every word, "I am far more minded to have you within more easy reach. Come here, Ganymede."

Any disappointment that Zeus didn't part his legs and pull him between them died before it'd fully formed. Ganymede might be particularly fond of worshipping Zeus' cock while having no way to brace himself and practically having to _rely_ on Zeus' hand in his hair to put him where he wanted him to be, but what Zeus clearly wanted now was no less of an attractive idea. His dick seemed to agree, twitching as Ganymede got to his feet in a slow, sinuous shift of muscle and perfect balance, the care taken unnoticeable next to the grace of his movement and his closed eyes. Ganymede opened them only when he was upright and stepped forward, enjoying the glittering heat in Zeus' pale eyes while he shoved a knee up on the cushioned seat, beside Zeus' broad, muscled thigh.

Years ago, he would have needed help here, especially since the seat was higher than what was easily mounted for him when he was so short among the gods. Now, Ganymede pushed himself up and forward with calculated ease, a little jump to get off the ground and leaning forward in the same motion, the muscles in his thighs flexing to both let him get up and keep him from falling backwards. Ganymede kept his eyes on Zeus' face and had to press his lip together so he wouldn't smirk. For while he was watching Zeus' face, Zeus' gaze had dropped down to stare at his thighs, the flex of them as much as the jut of his erection.

When Zeus looked back up again, Ganymede had his expression under control, if not the faint blush that followed Zeus' look. He settled over the bare stretch of Zeus' warm, broad thighs, pushing the hem of the tunic up a little, though nowhere near far enough to reveal anything _interesting_. The throne's seat was broad, but it did curb Zeus' tendency to sit with lazy, commanding width, so Ganymede could use of both his thighs instead of sitting down over only one. His legs were still forced wide and he was practically on display this way, but while that never stopped filling him with flustered heat, Ganymede did enjoy the look that always came over Zeus' face then. How could he not? It was a slow, darkening sweep of his eyes with his fingertips following like ghosts over Ganymede’s thighs, up to his hips, and digging in there. The most treasured part of it _wasn't_ the raw darkness however, but rather the briefly wide-eyed softness that came over the god, as if what Zeus was seeing filled him with some sense of wonder.

The first time he'd seen that look, he'd dismissed it as seeing something that wasn't there. The second, as something other than it was. The third... He hadn't known what to make of it, for it seemed too heavy, filled with too much - he knew what he looked like, yes, but surely such a sweetly heated gaze was too much grace given to him? - now, it just made him feel treasured.

"And now that you're here, my prince, sitting on the throne of Olympos, what would you want?" Zeus met his eyes with surprising seriousness, his generous mouth thinning out. Ganymede wasn't sure he cared for the tone used or the expression. The few times that question had come up when they used either the throne here or Zeus' throne in the council hall, it was a playful, laughing one. Teasing and full of indulgent warmth. This one was heavier, and Ganymede's usual answer would not suffice. Well, he would get this back on track and Zeus' thoughts away from the matter that was most probably responsible for turning one of his favourite comments into something that had too much weight for what was supposed to be _fun_.

So he relaxed, let himself sit more heavily down over Zeus' lap, which pulled his thighs a little wider. Tipped his head not up, but down, wide eyes shielded by thick lashes, and pursed his lips in thought. Zeus had stilled underneath him, though whether it was from trying to hold himself back from ravishing him on the spot or bracing himself for whatever he might think Ganymede would say, Ganymede had not a clue. Didn't matter.

"Keep your throne, piḫaššaššiš. I don't want or need it." Leaning forward, Ganymede ended up whispering into Zeus' beard, the short, black half-curls tickling his lips and chin. "I'm sitting on the only throne I might want, and it is more than fit for a prince, if you're of a mind to grant it, my god."

It was similar to how he might usually respond, though more elaborated and explicit. He usually didn’t need to say he wasn’t interested in the literal throne and authority of Zeus’ position, after all. But he didn’t mind saying so, not with the reaction he got.

Watching Zeus still from under his lashes, Ganymede pointedly hitched his hips forward. Fabric slid and caught between their thighs, bunching up between them as the underside of Ganymede's erection bumped up against the covered, straining bulge in Zeus' lap. The drag of fabric against his hard, sensitive flesh tingled through him, but it was of a minor importance right then. Zeus' hands sort of... twitched, his grip tightening on the narrow grace of Ganymede's hips, then slid down, warm and soft, over the perfect curve of his buttocks until he was full groping them. His eyes went from fathomless dark to glowing silver, and Ganymede shivered from the hunger that bloomed up.

It still didn't cover up the brief flash of what could have been gratitude, soft enough Ganymede might have felt so dizzy from it he would've suspected he'd downed the finest of nectar-infused wine before he came in here. At least he'd said what Zeus had needed to hear; that was what he cared about the most.

"Ah, _Ganymede_." Zeus groaned, and though the sound was so low it made Ganymede's bones vibrate and his chest nearly ache, it echoed loudly in the megaron's hall as if Zeus' had near shouted. One of Zeus' hands left his ass, tracing a feathery pattern up his bare lower back to grip his bound wrists and pull him upright even as Zeus pulled him in against him, both of them feeling it when their cocks, one bare, one still covered, pushed against each other once more. Letting go of Ganymede's wrists, if not without a tug on one of the loops of rope to make it dig into his skin, Zeus ghosted his hand up around Ganymede’s side, flattened it out over his ribs while his thumb stroked over his stomach. Ganymede swallowed, wet his lips, and then bit the bottom one as Zeus reached his chest. He tried to brace himself, but it still wasn't enough.

"M-my lord---" The moan that spilled out as Zeus caught his nipple, rolling it between his fingers in a slowly tightening vice and finally pulled on it, rose higher towards the end, breathless and stuttering.

"If I desire it---"

"It's, oh, it's yours, my god." Ganymede's voice thickened when Zeus pinched the nipple again, and while he did want to touch, to get to cling to those broad shoulders, his hands were relaxed with not a twitch or flex to them to strain against the rope. Would have been even if they hadn't been tied; if Zeus didn't want him to touch, himself or Zeus, he wouldn't. He simply didn't want to. Still, the desire was there, and Ganymede channeled it into his heavy seat on Zeus' thighs, rocking a little. Not so much as to rub himself against Zeus' covered erection, but just enough to feel the solid flexing resistance of the thighs under him.

"I should think so." 

The chuckle was easy and pleased, hot like warm wine down Ganymede's throat, but there was still a softer timbre almost hidden in there, lending a gentle rumble to Zeus' sonorous voice. The hand spread out flat over his chest, warming the underlying beat of his heart. Zeus leaned in, and the kiss, for as much as it was a slow, coaxing thing that went no deeper than his lips, still set him alight. 

"And since I desire to have you as well as seat you where you belong and wish to be..."

Zeus' smile was full of teeth as he finally, _finally_ dropped his hand from Ganymede's chest to push the bottom of his tunic away, up towards his hips, and freed his erection. As always, the sight was accompanied by a mixed tingle of heated anticipation and wariness, which only thickened Ganymede's arousal. Even as a human Zeus would have been big, to match his frame; he was further tall among the Deathless Ones, and his cock fit his stature and a little more besides. It made a firm, thick arch up in the air, a shimmer of precome decorating the tip, and Ganymede knew he'd be losing breath before it was seated even halfway inside of him.

He didn't shift up on his knees like he usually might, if only in willing assistance; instead Ganymede sat still, staring while Zeus closed his hand around his faintly flushed length, making it look almost entirely reasonable in size and girth, and stroked himself. A little more precome followed the touch, and it was spread out with a stroke of Zeus' hand before he pulled away. His gaze flicked down to his hand, then up to Ganymede, and he unceremoniously shoved two fingers inside. Choking briefly more in surprise than protest, Ganymede closed his lips around the thick digits and let his tongue map them out as much as lick them clean, watching Zeus' eyes darken as he pulled back a little, then swallowed them down to the last knuckle.

"Enough."

Zeus didn't pull his fingers out, but rather waited for Ganymede to pull away, an amused eyeroll following Ganymede's grin, though he tried to look stern. Fairly failed before both large hands dropped to Ganymede's hips again and easily lifted him up, high enough Ganymede lost all possible leverage. Looking down at Zeus now, feeling the promising solidness just beyond the curve of his ass, the urge to beg rose up like the need to breathe. 

But he couldn’t. 

It trembled, caught in his chest, but all Ganymede let past his lips was his quickening breath. Zeus' stare went from warm anticipation to hungry pleasure, and Ganymede squeezed his eyes shut against it, shuddering all the way deep inside from the weight of it. Whatever Zeus wanted. And if he wanted this, wanted to have Ganymede so quiescent to his need he would ask for nothing before it happened, whatever it was, that is what he would get. He would simply accept what he was given as it came.

"Ah---!"

Ganymede's eyes flew wide when Zeus lowered him onto the crown of his erection, slowly forcing him open with gravity as much as the gentle, relentless press of his hands weighing Ganymede's hips down. 

His body tried to fight it even if he was relaxed, to close out the huge intruder, but there was no way to hold out against Zeus even if he'd really have wanted to. He was opened up as inevitably as water crumbled stone. Little noises was spilling out of him long before he was fully speared by Zeus' godhood, thighs spread wide again while the simple presence of Zeus inside of him was teasing against his prostrate without any effort from Zeus at all. It was too much. It would always be, for like this there wasn't just the physical part of Zeus lodged deep inside of him, there was his essence, too. Ganymede was full, and his thighs were trembling.

He could have come then and there, really. Might have, too.

"My god---" Ganymede gasped, sucking a breath in as Zeus pulled him off, the shift of muscles sliding closed, squeezing tight with Zeus passing ringing through his body, threatening to spill over. " _Piḫaššaššiš_."

"Did I give you leave to spill yourself, Ganymede?"

A warning. 

Ganymede trembled with it, felt it wrap around him much like the silken ropes around his arms, and let out some truly embarrassing noise - the way Zeus' breath caught and his grip on his hips turned bruising, any embarrassment over it evaporated before it was more than a possibility in the back of Ganymede's heart. 

"No, my lord."

"Then don't."

Fuck. 

_Yes_.

Zeus yanked him back down onto his thighs, onto his cock, plowing into him with force that would have more than bruised had Ganymede been fully human any more.

"Oh---" One gasp became two, became a litany of half-choked breathy moans and a couple louder cries, too, as Zeus thrust up into him, dropping him down with a shove each time. Zeus rolling his hips and grinding up had Ganymede seeing stars, his toes curling and his thighs pressing in against Zeus'. He tried to lock himself in place on pure reflex, to drag it out, but it didn't matter if he'd so have had his hands free and able to grasp the throne's sides to struggle for keeping himself in place; Zeus pulled him up anyway. Up, off, and dropped him down again as much as he was fucking up into him. Every single thrust was more like the first one than something Ganymede could get used to, as if his body simply could never remember the size of his god inside of him and could not brace for the next thrust in.

He didn't beg for release, even by the point he was trembling all over, breathlessly shuddering from the glittering whiteness of repeated pleasure as Zeus relentlessly ground against his prostrate. He couldn't, he wouldn't. This was perfect. This could go on forever if Zeus wanted it to and Ganymede wouldn't have thought of anything else, only ridden it until the end, breathless moans spilling out like wordless prayers at every thrust.

Zeus' thighs were trembling, and while his hands weren't, it was more for how they were locked onto his hips, his grip lower now, half around his ass with his fingertips digging deep into the welcoming swell of his buttocks that revealed the tension. Those gray eyes were a charged storm, and Ganymede could feel his skin prickling; the tip of his nose and lips were numb and there were strands pulled out from his curls to float around his face.

He closed his eyes less because he wanted to and more because he _had to_ , a shuddering squeeze rocked through him as Zeus seated himself again.

"My god---" It came out open and innocent, a prayer and unknowing need, breathless.

"Come for me, my Ganymede."

Lightning struck. Zeus ground up, buried as deep as he could go - _deeper_ \- and Ganymede writhed, shaking through the orgasm that then squeezed Zeus' orgasm out of him in return, all the way from the hot spill inside Ganymede to the crackling snap around them, a flicker of light that danced against Ganymede's closed eyelids, briefly lighting things up sharp black-and-whitish-blue to contrast the warm glow from the fire on the hearth.

Ganymede slumped forward, completely limp, burying his face against Zeus' storm-scented hair in the crook of his neck more by accident than design, and lay there, shuddering, for quite a while after. The anklet around his ankle felt heavy, now that there was some attention to spare to anything but immediate sensation - though most was still taken up by the awareness of Zeus solidly still inside him, quiescent now, if still hard. Huge arms embraced him and pulled him tighter against Zeus' solid chest, and Ganymede didn't even care about the cooling wetness drying on Zeus' tunic which was now pressed against him.

A hand was rubbing slowly over his bound arms, following the pattern of the rope from wrists to elbows and back. Just as slowly, the rope was untied, though all Ganymede did when it was completely unwound and fell off down to land in a haphazardly coiled heap at Zeus' feet was to pull his arms forward so he could at least halfway return the hug Zeus had him in.

"I'm keeping you here a while," Zeus said, his voice soft like distant thunder, and Ganymede smiled. 

Shifted briefly just to feel the weight of Zeus' inside of him, and he was more than fine with that. He liked the feeling of him there, with no driving need to seek release. Liked that Zeus was as much inside as he was around him. Pulling his knees in a little more, as much as he could anyway, Ganymede shifted again, a little more this time - smirked briefly when Zeus grunted and lightly smacked his ass in recrimination - and let himself settle more heavily in Zeus' lap.

"Wouldn't want anything else, love."


End file.
